More particularly, the invention relates to such systems in which the support piece is provided with a nut designed to cooperate with a fastening screw of the conductor.
Such connection systems are currently used, for example, in systems of plates or busbars to assure the connection of electrical conductors.
One example of such a system is described in document FR-A-2,784,241.
It is also known in a general way that these connecting systems have a certain number of disadvantages, notably during positioning and clamping of the conductor against the support piece, in places that are difficult to access.
In fact, these coupling systems are generally placed in the bottom of electrical supply cabinets or baskets and are difficult to access during mounting operations.
It can therefore happen that the operator lets go of one or the other of the pieces that make up these systems and that this piece is difficult or even impossible to recover.
Thus, one can see that this is annoying or even dangerous, particularly for the electrical integrity of the remainder of the cabinet and basket.